Black Coffee
by Hicx
Summary: A alternate story for OCs that belong to a friend and myself. Contains YAOI


**Black Coffee**

"Startop?" A voice came from the doorway that led to the small bedroom, light streaming in from the small sliver which the door was opened.

"Ten more minutes...." A groan came from the bed as a small form moved achingly

"Ye have'ta git up. It's almost noon and customers are startin' ta come in."

"I don't want to see any customers..." All he wanted to do was sleep, that was all. Was that so much to ask?

"Well yr just gonna to have'ta. We cain't all take care of 'em! You gotta pull yer weight 'round here! Not to mention we a'ready have some requestin' yer services in specific so git yer ass outta that bed n' git ready." A rather plump girl opened the door widely, allowing the light to flood the room as she went to the window, throwing the curtains open.

"You are such a fucking bitch!" A pillow went hurling toward her although she managed to duck out of its flight patch.

"We'll jist throw ya out and then we'll see how much of a bitch I am!" And with that she left the room to leave Startop.

Work the past few weeks had grown to become unbearable; Startop was being forced to see a minimum of twenty customers per day which was about double the regular rate. He didn't know why there was a sudden surge in customers and any normal prostitute would find it to be a blessing, however the young man saw it as a notion he was falling closer to hell. He hated it here; everything about the place was absolutely horrid and unbearable-- especially the women he worked alongside. They were insolent bitches that didn't give a shit about who they stepped on or who they hurt, just as long as they got their day's salary and dose of horny customers. He hoped that someday he would be able to leave this place, leave it far behind. Startop had been saving his money since he began working in the brothel, keeping it all in a jewlery box his mom had left behind when she abandoned his family years ago. He still found himself looking back on that day with bitterness and hatred, however he knew he needed to move on from it if he ever wanted to finally be happy one day.

He sighed as he was finally able to coax himself to roll out of bed, groaning as he felt a stinging sensation in what felt to be every muscle and bone in his body. The consequences of his job had been making themselves quite clear the past couple of days and that only put Startop in an even worse of a mood than usual. Despite his loathing, it was better than doing any other job he was fit for such as bending over washing clothes and other such things all day long, every day. If you had a choice between lying on your back or bending over for hard labor work all day, which would you choose?

"I look like hell..." Startop said to himself as he caught a glimpse of his fatigue-stricken face. Now this meant he'd have to take even more time putting on an extra layer of make-up to cover up the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. He could already tell this day was just not going to move in his favor. If he did manage to have some kind of luck for once, he might actually get a customer that wasn't revolting. It almost seemed as if the male population was steadily growing uglier with each day that passed. Funny, because he thought it was supposed to go the other way.

"Startop? Are you dressed yet?" Another familiar voice came from the doorway and he turned around to see his older sister peeking in.

"You women just won't leave me alone." He growled, turning back to his mirror and working on spreading a long, thin piece of coal around his eye to serve as eyeliner. He found that it made his eyes pop out more, and hopefully help draw attention away from his....flaws.

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Mistress Katherine is getting really pissed at you." She said in her own defense, slamming the door before Startop could say anything else. He simply ignored her, rolling his eyes. He knew she was only trying to help him out but he had no use for it, nor did he want it. If he could lace his corset on his own, he could do just about anything for himself.

-----

"Well look who finally decided to get outta bed, aye?" A blond haired girl gazed at him from the stairway as he approached.

"Shut up, Mezra. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." He huffed, reaching up to adjust the clip at the back of his hair. Despite her obnoxiously cool attitude she was probably the most tolerable girl in the brothel.

"Well ain't we growly today. I'd hurry up if I was you. Katie is sure gettin' all the boys today." She said that like Startop cared. He walked past her down the stairs without another word. He tried to take in a decent breath once he reached the bottom, however it was no use: the corset was keeping his lungs from getting any decent amount of oxygen.

It wasn't long before he was already feeling the hot, nasty breath of a local gold miner breathing in his ear as if he was trying to seduce him. Startop reached up and placed his hand on the man's face, pushing it away.

"You're too close. It's one of my policies."

"What the fuck?" The larger man hissed, showing his disgustingly yellow teeth that were the result of too much chewing tobacco and cigars, and not enough dental hygiene. Startop raised his eyebrows at him in an unamused fashion, an indication to the man that he should give up and go to one of the easier girls. Any regular attendant to the brothel knew that Startop was amoung the pickiest and most expensive in the house. Even so, he had had no choice but to take the more unacceptable men that he would normally not even begin to consider. If he wanted to keep himself alive and not starve to death, he would have to make those kinds of sacrifices.

And in that moment, that was when the man walked in. The perfect customer. His suite was utterly spotless and made him stand out immensely as everyone else looked like they hadn't bathed in years, little less washed their clothes. He even adorned a top hat and a rather expensive looking monocle placed just in front of his left eye. His long blue hair hung on his back tied in a low ponytail as he looked around a bit cautiously wilst he approached the bar. If Startop had to take customers today, he was definitely aiming to get him. Not only was he good looking but you could tell he had bags of money just from a single glance. Startop looked around the room to see if any of the other women had noticed him yet; to his dismay he couldn't find one girl who wasn't already staring at him as a cougar would a wee jack rabbit. If he was going to pounce he'd have to do it now. And quick.

"Hello there. What brings you here to this risky part of town?" Startop said in the smoothest voice he could conjure, leaning up against the wood as he gazed up at the blue-haired man with a tempting smirk. He hadn't noticed how tall he was when he had spotted him from across the room.

"Um...well...I don't really know." Perhaps this was the man's first time to a whore house? He seemed rather jumpy and nervous to be there. Startop reached up to run his finger under the man's chin.

"Is that so? Would you like a beer while you're here, then, hun?"

"Sure." The taller man gave him a warm smile, causing Startop to freeze for just a moment. He wasn't used to seeing genuine grins such as that. He was used to perverted grins from nasty men or disapproving sniffs from any other person outside of the brothel.

"'ey! Get this man a drink, Jeff." Startop said to the bartender before turning back to smile sweetly. "So...are you gonna tell me your name, sweetie?" He couldn't very well continue his usual procedure without knowing the man's name.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm so very sorry. I'm Rhym." He reached down for Startop's hand and placed a light kiss on the top of it. "And might I learn yours as well?" Starop hadn't noticed it before but this man had a accent as well. And manners! Had God finally decided to bring him a small blessing instead of smitting him with his wrath like he seemed to do each day? However, perhaps it was something that was too good to be true? Perhaps he didn't even know he was in a whore house or was only looking for a female prostitute? Sure Startop wore a dress and everything however he still looked like a boy, at least he thought he did.

"They call me Startop, but you can call me whatever ya see fit." He had been called that since he could remember, however he had convinced himself there was no way it could be his real name. It just didn't fit. Then again neither did the name 'Rhym'. He had never heard it before. Maybe it was just one of those names you hear in England.

"Here's yer drink." Rhym jumped as the large glass mug slide toward him. Startop chuckled. He certainly was extraordinary.

"Does it taste okay?" He asked, nudging closer to him a bit insistantly. He really was taking his time with asking him to go up to the room, at least he was expecting to get around to that soon. Rhym nodded, looking back over at him with a bit of a foam mustache then being quick to lick it off.

"In all honesty, I don't really drink that much."

"What? Are ye from a different planet or somethin'?" This was crazy! He must be some rich and snooty family. Then again even if he was, those families still drank alcohol, just in the fancier version of wine. Rhym grinned shaking his head, and leaning against the bar next to his new aquaintance.

"No. I just never much liked the taste I suppose."

"You are certainly one of a kind, Mr. Rhym." Startop was beginning to wonder perhaps he was chasing nothing. At least that was how he felt about it at the moment. Rhym didn't seem a tad bit interested in the place he was currently in.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, but I can't help but wonder why you're in here." Startop gazed up at Rhym with his large golden eyes. The older man sighed, taking his hat off in order to run a hand through his hair.

"Well....I was actually looking for...services." He almost looked a bit ashamed. "I haven't gotten anything in a while and I guess you can say this was my last resort." Now they were finally getting somewhere! Startop wrapped his arms around Rhym's elbow, giving him a tempting smirk.

"Then you've come to the right place. " Startop took a moment to glance around to saloon in curiousity at the other girls to see they had turned back to worrying about finding other men. Good. Now he wouldn't have to worry about those bitches jumping in and trying to steal his money. He could see that Rhym was beginning to feel a bit more at ease, feeling his arm begin to relax.

"I can see." Rhym returned the boy's smile, feeling utterly entranced.

"So...do you want to go up to my room?" Startop flashed the taller man a tempting smirk, suddenly standing on his toes and pulling him down in order to place a kiss on his lips. "There's a freebie to get ye started." He pulled away, their lips still hovering dangerously close.

"You are exceptionally good at this." Rhym grinned, gazing down at him longing. Who knew a single kiss could leave you so breathless and so hungry for more. Startop chuckled lightly to himself, leaning in to kiss the man once again until he suddenly felt himself being lifted.

"Why~! Mr. Rhym~! You don't have to carry me~~" He purred to him. This certainly wasn't some he was used to...at all. Startop couldn't recall ever being picked up like this and he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. Well, that was probably because he never let anyone pick him up. It just felt...weird. But, if this was what Rhym desired then so be it. He was willing to go along with anything the man wanted, well, as long as it was within reason.

"But I want to." He began to head towards the stairs with the smaller boy in his arms.

"If you insist." Startop nuzzled his face into Rhym's neck, breathing hot air against him. He was going to try and keep this man for as long as he could, to suspend him as much time from seeing any other clients as much as possible. Hopefully Rhym was wanting to stick around for a bit as well as he didn't seem like the kind of man to bang and leave, like most of the others. However with all the others, Startop wanted them away as soon as possible -- to save him from seeing their corpulent snouts any longer.

"It's that room right there." He pointed to the worn door farthest from the stairs then returned his arm to Rhym's neck. Startop couldn't help from chuckling as Rhym struggled to open the door for a moment, jiggling the handle before finally getting the darned thing open. This place was falling apart.

"That door is awefully stubborn." Rhym walked over to the bed and placed Startop on it, going back to close the door. He turned around to see him standing in front of him, eagerly allowing himself to be enticed into yet another kiss, however with much more passion.

"How would you like to help me get undressed?" Startop whispered into into the man's ear. Of course full nudity was extra cost, but Startop would wait to tell him that when it came time to pay. After all it took forever to get these blasted tapperings on so there was no way he'd let that go free of charge. It seemed he wouldn't have to ask him twice, feeling the man's long arms loop around him and begin to untie the yellow corset from the back. He rested his face against the man's chest, taking in his scent as he began to unbutton the white shirt under the brown jacket Rhym was wearing. God, he even smelled good. It was almost beginning to frustrate him. What if this was all a dream and he just ended up waking up to find the day had only begun, a slew of clients waiting just outside of his door.

The sudden ability to breath distracted the young man from further thoughts, noticing the corset of his dress was now completely loose around his torso. "What do you want me to call you?" Startop asked in an enticing whisper, kissing at the man's neck persistently.

"What do...you mean?" His voice sounded hot and heavy now, music to Startop's ears. He was in a state that Startop could take advantage of him easily and milk him for every cent he possibly could with any service he could throw onto him.

"What do you want me to call you?" Startop repeated in the same, sultry tone. He had had some crazy requests in the past, such as Mr. Cream; and Frank when the man's name was really Jim.

"Just Rhym..." He could feel him pulling his corset down, taking the rest of his dress down with it to only leave his undergarmets on. He sure was quick. Not to mention he was awefully glad he didn't have to call him something stupid. He dreaded those men.

"Sit down on the bed." Startop said in an almost demanding tone, giving Rhym a shall shove to send him down onto the messy sheets. He got on his knees in front of him, placing his lips against the quite apparent bulge. Blow job: another dollar in his pocket. He unbuttoned his trousers skillfully, pulling them down somewhat. He took a moment to look up at the man to see he was watching him rather curiously...eagerly.

---

Those eyes. It had been impossible to look away from him since he had approached him downstairs. They had drawn him in, and now Rhym felt as if it was impossible to escape their grasp.

"Wow. You're huge." Rhym blinked, gazing down at his now revealed length and the beautiful boy holding it. A small, yet evident smirk spread on his thin lips, placing his hand on the black hair. The boy smiled back at him before beginning to tease him with his tongue, causing Rhym to bite on his lower lip. It was evident he had done this many times and his experience was notably impressive-- something he had been able to analyze in only this beginning. The thoughts stimulated him more as his mind began to wander over what might possibly occur in the very short future.

"Ah~" The moan slipped as he felt Startop take the head in, tantalizing it before sliding farther down with pursed lips. The wet tongue swirled over his cock with great ease as he drew him in as far as he could take, massaging the rest that he could not fit with his hand. Oh god it felt so good, however the man managed to keep himself at bay and held his hips from thrusting forcefully. Rhym brought a hand down to rest in the back tresses, the boy looking up at him with his golden lust-filled eyes as he worked. The gaze was so enticing, however Rhym could not help but...feel dispicable. He had never done anything like this before and never completely understood the concept of "fuck-and-leave". All the love making he had done in the past was with someone he cared deeply for and solely a way to express his feelings and draw their souls closer together into a meeting. This felt so emotionless and he wondered how the boy could possibly do this for a living.

"You are certainly...good at this." He encouraged, offering him a hint of a smirk. Despite how disgusting he felt, it was impossible for him to ignore his innermost desires and right now he was desiring _this_ boy. Startop only responded by glancing up at him and adding more forceful thrusts with his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. This drew a sharp gasp up the man's throat, his tongue dragging over his upper lip.

Suddenly he was released, Startop standing up in front of him and flicking a few strands of hair from his soft features. He looked on Rhym with an erotic expression as he began to slip off his frilly under garments, torturing him with his heated visage. He then came to him once again, straddling over his lap and pressing their bodies together insistently, breathing streams of warm air into his ear.

"So...Monsieur Rhym. What do you think of me?" Startop asked in a streaming French accent which he could turn on and off. Rhym could feel the leering grin on his lips. "Do I please you?" He pressed their lengths together, grinding them lightly and sucking on the man's neck as he awaited his reply.  
"You please me more than anyone has before~" He brought his own hips up to return the grinding. It was hard for him to think of any close-to efficiant answers at the moment.

"I am pleased to hear that." It seemed Rhym had not noticed that while he was up, that Startop had fetched his lubricant which he always kept nifty with him in the room, for now he felt the somewhat thick liquid being applied to his member, an aroused moan escaping him. However exceptionally gratifying it felt, he was worried about hurting him.

"Wait...don't I need to prepare you?" He breathed, needily placing kisses against the already-marked neck where so many men had previously been.

"No. I had already prepared myself before I came out to meet you." Okay, so that was a lie however he had done this so much with no breaks there was no need for any such "preparation." The image of Startop fingering himself now invaded Rhym's mind which caused him to grow even harder. Startop seemed to notice this, bringing his supple, parted bum down to tease him farther by rubbing it against his entrance, allowing a light gasp to fall past his own lips. The man had never expected things to moved this fast, and he found himself being thankful that it was. He was most certainly a trained mistress of seduction.

"Are you ready, Mr. Rhym?" He could hear the ragged breaths from him.

"More ready than I'll ever be."

And with that he began to press against the tight ring of muscles which gladly accepted him as Startop lowered himself onto him as well.

"Ohhh~" Startop purred at the feeling of the man inside of him, biting on his bottom lip as to further extend the lascivious image he knew he was already providing. Most of the others were quite short of being close to satisfactory in their lengths, however Rhym's was _more_ than pleasing. He no sooner began to thrust himself onto him, making sure emit titilating moans. He rolled his hips in order to position himself to aim for his prostate, coming down hard as he found the right angle. "Oh my God~!" He gasped, his head falling back which invited Rhym to ravage upon him farther through his own woofs and hums of pleasure.

"You feel so wonderful..." He gnarled, biting lightly against the curve of his neck to his shoulders as he pinched one of the hardened pink peaks. Unable to hold himself down any longer, he began to pound himself deeper into the heated crevice, desperate to hear more of his cries and whimpers. Without warning, a hand pushed his upper body back down onto the bed, giving him a much cleared view of the breath-taking sight of the boy on top of him.

Startop took no time in riding him like there was no tomorrow, his moans growing loader as he continued to hit against his prostate. It had been so long since he had actually had sex in which he was able to feel pleasure in it as well; he had found himself almost forgetting what it was like to feel good.

"Oh God, yes! Fuck me harder~!" He gasped, his back arching with the thrusts, wishing for something which he could grasp onto. Rhym simply could not get enough of him, reaching up to grab ahold of his hips to assist in helping him steady himself as well as get decent leverage as he propelled into him. In the midst of all this, he could not help but feel...for him, long for him. Despite the unbearable pleasure it felt so empty to him as he knew this was only an act of pure lust. And it worried him because he could feel himself falling for Startop at a record-breaking speed, even though he had only just met him moments before. There was something about him that had completely captured him and escape from it was impervious.

Rhym growled as he found himself reaching his climax, his hand taking ahold of the younger man's length and pumping it in time with the powerful clashes of their bodies hitting together. The action drew yet more gasps from the equisite boy on top of him, feeling his nails dig into his chest.

"R-Rhym~! I'm going to c-cum!" Startop called, straining himself to keep atop of him and not fall from the power-filled bucking.

"M-me too~~" His voice was harsh and strained, his teeth clenched tightly as he felt his orgasm approaching close as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good-- so high on life.

It wasn't longer before the two were crying out in ecstacy, Startop falling on top of Rhym as his body became limp from the hard orgasm, panting hard. His adrenaline was still racing, slowly but surely coming to a more relaxed state. He felt large hands wrap around to rest on the small of his back, slightly lifting his head a bit in confusion as he was far from used to gestures such as that.

"That...was wonderful..." The larger man spoke in between sharp breaths as he panted, reaching up to run a hand through his long blue hair which now felt a bit damp with sweat.

"Yeah~" Startop spoke in a sultry manner, propping himself up in order to gaze at the man under him, running his fingers over his distinct facial features. After a few more moments he spoke again. "You know...you don't have to leave." the younger man bit on his lower lip, his eyes averting themselves on occassion.

"I wasn't quite planning on it." Rhym admitted, gazing into those beautiful golden orbs. "Unless you had...others to attend to--"

"No!" Startop said abruptly but stopped himself. "I mean....no." He corrected, "I don't plan on taking anyone else today." If he could keep Rhym for the rest of the day, he would be more than content.

And so the two embraced each other.

---

The two now naked forms lay atop the mangled sheets, their bodies intwined with one another, skin beaded with sticky sweat. It had been hours since the lawyer arrived at the brothel house and it was beginnging to grow dark outside, however neither of them cared. One had been spared seeing others, ghastly men for the day while the other just experienced the best love making he had ever known-- if it could even called_ love making_.

"Come away with me." Rhym spoke suddenly, his blue eyes fixated to the ceiling above. Startop's eyes widened, blinking as the words hit him; it took a while for him to figure out what exactly he had just been offered.

"C-come away with you?" He repeated hesitantly, sitting up to look down at the man who was now gazing up at him in return. The man nodded, reaching up to place his hand on Startop's cheek and offer him a soft smile. It was probably...the most heart warming smile Startop had ever seen.

So many things swarmed Startop's mind all at the same time.

_I just met him and he already wants to take me away? Doesn't this seem a little fishy? What if he's an axe murderer who's decided I'm his next victim? He might take me behind a building and slit my throat then chopmybodyintolittlepieces and burry my hacked up corpse in the middle of the desert! But...he does seem nice. Not to mention he's loaded and seems a bit too clean to be someone who likes to kill little brothel boys. Most guys like that are totally disgusting. And if he was gonna kill me he coulda done it just now...or now...or now... and he's just laying there smiling at me. His eyes seem nice...or now...or now... how can he still smell good after having sex for this long?_

"You just met me..." Startop spoke softly when his thoughts finally slowed down and decided to give him a little peace.

"I know..." Rhym's voice trailed off but returned, "but I feel strongly for you. I know it probably sounds entirely unrealistic and silly but I know how I feel." His eyes were now looking out of the sand-dusted window at the stars which began to twinkle to life above in the darkening purple sky. Startop looked at the sight himself, noting that he had never really taken time before to admire the beauty that surrounded him besides the fact of what an ugly town he lived in.

"Mr. Rhym...I don't know what to say." His face flushed, thankful for the darkness that was falling over them to prevent Rhym from seeing him in such an embarrassing, flustered state.

"Say yes." He sounded so serious, so determined. His sudden confidence was almost hindering Startop's decision in his favor. His mind was beginning to run away with him again but he forced it all away, laying his head back against Rhym's chest and letting out a long, drawn out sigh, smacking his lips softly.

"Mr. Rhym. It's all too sudden. I should like to think about it. I'll let ya know in the morning." This brought a small, almost latent smirk on Rhym's features, letting out a small content sigh himself as his gaze watched a buggy pulled by a team of horses roll by.

"How about we talk about it over some coffee?" He asked.

"Black." Startop stated simply, moving restlessly against him.

"Hm?"

"Black, Mr. Rhym. I like my coffee black."

"Ah..." He paused, "black coffee it tis then."


End file.
